


One is More Than Enough

by Devilmancrybaby



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Triangles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, mercymaker, minor widowtracer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilmancrybaby/pseuds/Devilmancrybaby
Summary: Sooo I got this idea from a tumblr post (I’m still currently tying to find) where it was captioned something something Amélie has a secret relationship with Angela, and Lena has an unrequited crush on Amélie. It’s very love triangly, or I guess you could say squarey if you count in  Gérard.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Okay if you didn’t read the tags I’ll just put it here; There will be cheating in this story (Amélie and Angela) just in case you aren’t fond of these types of things.

 

Angela woke to a loud spur of knocks on the door to her living space. “It’s open!” Angela lifted her head from her desk feeling a load of wet, stickiness on her right cheek. She looked down to see a puddle of somewhat thick, liquidy drool right below her holo-keyboard. With slight panic and disgust, she hurriedly wiped the drool off her face with a nearby napkin, used to wipe off the spilt coffee from yesterday.

The doorknob turned and standing there was Gabriel. “Did you forget?” He said this with a slight teasing, slight angry, voice.

A look of confusion spewed across Angela’s face. She tried to look back on her memories for any plans made by mistake, or possibly, any dates she promised to desperate men at the club but only did because she felt pity.

“Gérard. His wife. Amélie. We’re going to see her perform tonight.”

Realization hit Angela like a ton of bricks. She took a glance at the clock in the corner to see that it was nearing the time to go. “Shit.” Angela jumped out of her office chair to her closet. She took a look at the clothes she had hanging up on wooden hangars. There wasn’t much here considering she had her own apartment to stay in, and most of her clothes were over there. Angela only kept her comfy ones here because she often found herself staying the night at HQ; she was either too exhausted to go home, too much work to get to, or both.

From behind, she heard a chuckle from Gabriel before he was walking toward the door. “Be down in 30. We’re leaving at a quarter after 9.” The door was lightly closed.

Angela wondered what she had done before this nap to cause her to sleep through all the alarm clocks she set. 

_Damn that all nighter._

* * *

Angela found, at the foot of her closet, an olive green sundress that stopped about two inches above her knees. She quickly took a shower, and then, headed out to the living quarters, to the main hall to meet up with Gabriel and the others.

”Finally.” Jack scoffed. Angela rolled her eyes as they all headed toward the tour bus that would take them to the theater at which Gérard’s supposed wife would be performing. 

It’s not that Angela doubted he had a wife or anything. It’s just no one had seen her. Only heard, and it was all the time. Gérard spoke of Amélie like she was a gift to mankind. Like if she were to walk in a room, a carpet would’ve been thrown across the floor for her to walk on  while her pawns knelt before her. 

It was hard to imagine her and hope to not be disappointed when you see her. Only because of the pedestal Gérard put her on. 

Before Angela could finish her train of thought, they arrived at the theater. Their driver parked right outside the the fire zone area which left Angela slightly worried. “We’re going to be towed.” 

Jack was confused on what she meant until he turned around and saw where the bus was parked. “I’ll handle it. You guys inside.” 

Everyone walked into the main hall in a group. It was a bit crowded. You couldn’t really get anywhere without the shoving and light grazing of another person’s shoulder. There was a wait for about 15 minutes until they were all ready, but the Overwatch crew got to attend their seats that were reserved for them. A gap was between Angela’s chair and the one over. The name that lied on it was Jack’s. Next over was Gerard’s. He was smiling ear to ear talking to Reinhardt about his wonderful unknown wife. Angela took a glance over at Reinhardt who had two seats reserved for himself because he was so huge. She laughed to herself. 

_They should’ve just sat him in the back.. all those poor people that will be seated behind him._

On her other side was Gabriel. They purposefully sat Angela between the two of them to stop any arguments. She often found herself the only one willing to do so.  _They argue like cat and dog. I don’t blame them. I’ll prob-_

Once again, Angela’s train of thought was interrupted, but this time it was welcomed. “Good evening ladies and gentlemen.. tonight we have a performance consisting of choreography and orchestra. We will present to you, now, Swan Lake.”

The orchestra next to the man began playing. The sounds coming from them was quite soothing. A furrow of ballerinas entered the scene. They moved directly to the tune of the symphony. All of them were amazing and perfectly in sync. 

You could hear Gérard gasp from the left. “That’s her!” Everyone that heard eyes were scrambling from corner to corner until a very tall, slender yet curvy shadow was entering from the right corner. She moved gracefully to the center of the stage. The spotlight was on her, literally. She completely stole the show. She didn’t even need the spotlight to grab everyone’s attention. “Go Amélie!”

_That’s Amélie? She’s so gorgeous._ Angela thought.  _Gérard might’ve not been geeked for no reason. From here, he was completely telling the truth._ ~~~~Angela, everyone else in fact, had their breath caught in their throat barely being able to breathe for the rest of the performance.

Sooner than hoped the performance had ended. 

_More like the _Amélie show had ended.__  

Angela was focused entirely on her coworker's wife unable to rid the thought of her being so beautiful. "Wasn't that amazing? She's such a talented dancer. Come on. Now I'll introduce her backstage." Gérard rambled on and on about Amélie the whole way to the backstage. No one could blame him. Everyone was pretty much thinking the same thing. How was Gérard so lucky as to get this woman? 

There was a crowd of people behind the curtains like there was in the main hall. Even though this was so Amélie, unsurprisingly, stood out above the rest. From the seats you could see her eyes were bright and amber, but up close her eyes were  _golden._ Angela had no idea how that was biologically possible. Maybe it was the lighting? 

Gérard introduced everyone one by one. Her voice was so French and so beautiful. Eventually, it was Angela's turn to have that gaze upon herself. When Amélie looked Angela's way, her legs almost gave out. She had no idea why. Maybe it was the  _way_   she looked. Angela wouldn't have realized she'd been staring for so long if it weren't for the "ehem" coming from Ana. Gérard skipped Angela and went to Ana. After everyone was finished up getting introduced, though Angela couldn't formally do so herself, they were approached by Jack. 

Everyone turned towards him while Gérard talked to his wife, whispering something to her. Her body language changed when he did. She tensed, and then after it looked like Gérard was done, she had a thoughtful expression on her face and nodded.

"Sorry I'm... late. Our driver was being stubborn; Ana remind me to fire him after tonight." That earned a laugh from everyone listening. Angela turned back toward Amélie, and their eyes locked. Angela felt the heat rise to her cheeks and she tried to smile, but it only came out awkward. Amélie smirked at the sight making Angela even more flustered. She turned her head back to the attention of Jack. "So Gérard how about dinner? My treat."

"No, no it would be me to pay. You all took the time off your days to see my lovely wife perform," Amélie winced at the word. "I shall do the honors."

Though Jack put up a fight, Gérard won.


	2. Encouter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela runs into Lena and... Amélie at the cafeteria this leads to a day of many emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolll i kinda want this story to end in a very sad way you know just for the cherry ontop kinda thing. I mean it'll have to because it'll eventually lead into Amélie being kidnapped, and her turning into widow. but the widow part will be a whole other story, maybe.

Angela stumbled into her apartment, tossing her bag next to her coat rack. She topped off the coat rack with a jacket she left in her car a few weeks back from a disastrous date. Tonight was something similar. 

After the bath Angela took to calm her nerves, though it didn't really help, she slipped on track shorts and a spaghetti tank top, flopping onto her bed that she so desperately needed. This was one of the few nights she actually spent at her apartment. The only reason she's here now is because her apartment was far more closer than HQ was, and she wanted to get away from everyone, and into bed, as fast as possible. 

Jack and Gabe were non-stop arguing on the way to the restaurant, at the restaurant, and the closing of it. As always, Angela was the only one willing to stop the curses and slick remarks under breaths. When she tried, they simply pushed her away; she tried again, and then they yelled at her in unison, "Go away!" She backed off only at that moment. You could tell Gérard was getting tired of it all. It looked he was about ready to snap the both of their heads, but soon the waitress came and picked up the neatly stacked dishes and dropped off the check at the same time. What felt like an eternity everyone was just about done, but not Jack and Gabe. They continued to argue; they're probably still arguing now on that bus.

_I dodged a bullet_

Thinking about this made Angela's head hurt, so she tried to shut off and go to sleep. She looked over at her clock seated on the bedside table lamp, it was 2 in the morning. The normal time she went to sleep if she got sleep at all. She waited to see if she would drift off, but so far this seemed like another sleepless night. Tossing and turning to find the comfortable position didn't work. She turned her head again. 2:45. More positions, but she still couldn't sleep. Angela turned to the right once more. 3:14. She tried to stay still, but that only came in with a flood of more thoughts. Most of which oddly involved Amélie. 

Suddenly, Angela thought about why she backed off so quickly when Gabriel and Jack denied her. It was cause she felt embarrassed. Why though? Why was Angela embarrassed? Jack and Gabe did much worse when she went to go stop their screaming matches; that was only a fraction. Her train of thought came to a conclusion when Amélie popped up another time.  _It was because she was watching._  

Angela didn't understand how that made her embarrassed because everyone else was watching, too. She just knew that was the reason, though. That seemed to clear Angela's mind because she fell asleep. 

4:57. Be at work by 7.

* * *

 Angela arrived at work around 9:30. She went inside the cafeteria of the headquarters to get her coffee since she didn't have time to get it from her favorite place. The line was short, so that was something to be happy about. 

"A medium. No sugar," Angela didn't want them to add the sugar because she knew they would overdue it "Extra cream." The wait was only a couple minutes long before the barista happily handed over the cup with a wide smile. Angela took the coffee, smiling back. 

Angela began strolling around for some sugar packets, and while doing so, she noticed two very familiar figures. Lena and... Amélie? Angela's face grew red, and she quickly turned away. Hoping Lena nor Amélie saw her. Especially Lena. Oh how loud she could be sometimes. They were sitting the way she came in from, so that meant the only other option was to turn and go the dreadfully, longer way. It would have to do. Before Angela could make two steps, a cheery,  _loud_ voice made its way in her direction. 

"Oi! Doc, where ya' headed?" Angela turned her head to see Lena and Amélie walking her way. 

"Um.. To my office!" Angela replied almost instantly but realizing her mistake once she said it.

"Well you must be out of sorts today because your office is that way!" Lena pointed in the opposite direction Angela was heading, the way she was supposed to go before she saw Amélie, and decided to panic. Amélie giggled once she figured out Angela's plan.

"I believe she's trying to avoid us, Lena." _Her voice is.. so nice._ Angela felt the heat rush to her cheeks and palms. The both of them went through a fit of giggles at the sight of Angela. 

"No I-I had to go to um.. see... Winston!" Angela never tripped over her tongue more in her life. She would love to be 6 feet under right now. 

"We were just headed that way! Join us." Lena said. She didn't even give Angela time to answer before she took both Angela and Amélie's arm and linked them together. Lena in between with both arms locked. Lena filled what would've been an uncomfortable silence, or at least to Angela, by talking to Amélie. It seemed they knew eachother for a while now; the way Lena talked to her. Like they were good friends.

Sooner than later, they were in Winston's lab.

"Hello Lena! Angela... and..." 

"Amélie!" Lena answered for her right after throwing herself in a hug to Winston. 

Lena and Winston were close every since Lena was assigned to the Slipstream project. Winston would be the scientist, along with many others, to construct the jet. He was the only one who disagreed with the idea of it because of the many dangers and risks it possessed, but because of the majority deciding with it for the push of mankind, he had no choice. Angela didn't find it safe either. 

Ironically Winston being the one against it, he seemed the one to be doing most of the work. It was probably because he was the leading scientist for Overwatch and possibly the world. Even though his work went unnoticed. Overwatch couldn't risk him being detained of his research by having many questions thrown his way. Like, "Are you a space monkey?" 

Angela and Amélie sat in silence while they watched Lena and Winston hit it off. Amélie broke it.

"That's.. Winston?" 

"Yep." 

"He's a, uh, he's a-"

"He's a gorilla yea." 

Silence fell upon them once again before Lena ran up to the both of them telling her she and Winston had to go. With a suggestion of Amélie visiting Angela's office. Amélie liked the idea, and soon they were alone in the room once Lena and Winston headed to their destination. 

"Best we get going now." Angela sighed with a smile. Amélie smiled back. It made Angela's heart skip a beat. The combination of her smile and voice could've killed Angela.

"Mm" Amélie made a noise of agreement in response.

* * *

 

They were in Angela's office now. It wasn't as messy, fortunately. 

_I'll be sure to thank Sylvia on the way out_

"This is my office."

"It seems." The way Amélie spoke just sounded so graceful, elegant, and teasing all at once. It couldn't be possible. Her French accent didn't help the heat forming in Angela's body. "Gérard's told me you're a surgeon." 

"Yes I am." Angela responded, taking a seat at her desk.

"I would've asked you this at the restaurant if we weren't so rudely interrupted by the married couple, that wasn't Gérard and I." Angela knowing exactly what she was talking about burst out with laughter. Amélie joined in. After a while, it finally died down. "So I was going to ask. How is it? Being a doctor, I mean." 

Angela patted on the love seat behind her desk gesturing for Amélie to come sit. The question made Angela think. How would she put it. There wasn't many to say without scaring her off with blood, and guts, and death. "Well it's a very.. bloody job I guess you could say. The hours are not so good, and it's stressful as you can see by my face." Angela pointed at her bags and forced a little laugh.

Amélie stared at her. Her expression was unreadable like she could do anything at that moment. On her way to take a seat, she stopped in front of Angela's desk. She lowered her head and got uncomfortably close to Angela's face. Angela swallowed hard, looking everywhere but Amélie's face. 

"I could agree to disagree, _docteur._ " The way she pronounced the last word made Angela explode. Saying it in French was enough, but oh just the sweet way she said it. Amélie got out of her face, and Angela's shoulders dropped. She was heavily relieved. "You're quite gorgeous and your face doesn't look anyway off." This made Angela tense up again. If Angela had turned around, she wouldn't have missed Amélie smirk on her face like she knew what she was doing, taking a seat behind the desk. "And that's not what I meant, either, docteur. This might be a heavy question to ask, now that I think longer about it."

Angela was now curious. "What is it?"

"How is it... to lose a life at your hands? Knowing you did everything to try and save them, but still couldn't bring them away from the line of dead." 

There was silence for a moment. The first time since wandering the hallways. "Well, it's tough, that's for sure. The first time I failed a surgery it was stuck in my head for a couple of months. It really holds you back from wanting to do more. For me, I was even considering if I even wanted to continue this path. I stayed, obviously, I enjoy helping people."

This was the first time Angela could read Amélie. She was in awe. Amélie was listening very closely the whole time while Angela spoke. It seemed, from the view, she took in every word before carefully crafting the perfect response. 

"I'm glad you didn't."

"Why's that?"

"We wouldn't have meant." For what seemed like the hundredth time today Angela blushed. She looked away at her desk, pretending to be attending her emails, to hide her face. She knew her face was tomato-like because the way her cheeks were boiling. Angela didn't want silence to come again, so she asked a question that she has also been thinking about every since she saw Amélie in the cafeteria. 

"Why are you here anyway, Amélie? Though I do enjoy your company. Just curious." 

A knock stood on Angela's office door, and the both of them turned their heads to see who it was. Gérard.

"Amélie, I'm ready to go." That answered her question. Amélie was waiting for her husband to be done with whatever it was he was doing. Amélie stood up and began walking to the door. She pulled Gérard into a tight embrace, and he kissed her cheek. Angela felt a pang of jealousy in her chest. 

"I'll be back tomorrow.. care to give me a proper tour?" Amélie called out to Angela who was staring into space. Angela shook her head.

"Magnifique! See you tomorrow then." With that the both of them waved goodbye and left. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kinda long for me. im surprised. btw if u guys couldn't tell, which im sure u did, this is my first fiction every wrote, so dont be so honest cause i cant bear it. lmaooo ok but feedback and other stuff would be nice thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update and for this chapter being so short, but it’ll get better I promise!

Light knocks on Angela’s door disturbs her from continuing her work, but she isn’t bothered by it because it’s probably Amélie. Standing at the door a tall, dark skin man. 

“Angela, Jack is wishing to speak to you about the nanos.” Angela heaves a sigh, running a hand through her hair stopping at the hair tie to tighten it up.

”Gabriel, you know I’ve already told him what  _he_ wants to do with  _my_ technology isn’t an option.” Reyes opens his mouth to interject, but Angela catches him before he could. “I choose what to do with it, but he is, as everyone else is, welcome to make suggestions. Good afternoon.” She shuts the door harder than she would like and hopes she didn’t stub his toe. 

Gabriel yells toward her door, “It wasn’t a choice, he says. A demand.” 

As Angela listens, her hands scrunch up, and her brows lower. “Tell him if he wants to speak to me then  _I demand him_ to come talk to me and stop sending his little messenger bird to speak for him.” Mutters could be heard through the door before footsteps slowly fade, but later more footsteps creak up to her door. Angela assumes it must be Jack actually doing what she asked for once. 

The door opens once again, but not by her doing. She turns around with force. “Jack I’m no—“ 

“Having fun, chérie?” Amélie. 

For some reason Angela feels slightly embarrassed that Ameile probably overheard the bickering of her and Gabriel. She shrinks under her skin before speaking up. “Sorry Amélie. Just not on the same circumstances with my colleagues.”

“Mmmm. It’s fine. Do you want me to come back later? For the tour.” Panic begins to stur in Angela’s stomach. She hopes the yelling didn’t make Amélie feel unwelcome. She is Gérard’s wife after all, and Angela would prefer all friends of her’s significant other be her friend also. Nothing less. “N-no Amélie you’re fine here. I was just getting quite finished up anyway.” A pause. “Where do you wish to start.” 

“I do wish to go see where my husband works, but I’m afraid, assuming, I’m not allowed to go that far.” 

“Your assumptions would be correct. I don’t even have access beyond those gates, being head of the medical department.” Amélie steps closer to Angela and then past sitting on her desk, crossing her legs. Another unknown feeling seeping in Angela for why the gesture seemed somewhat seductive. Maybe it’s the way her legs cross.

“Well. I suppose you can show me around the living quarters for a start.”

* * *

Amélie’s laugh fill up the lounge and Angela’s ears. The sound being so melodic, almost intoxicating, that focusing on the story being told seems to be proven a harder task by the second. “And then he told me how you pestered all the others for such slight,” huffing and giggles coming out that lovely mouth, interrupting Amélie’s sentence, “injuries!”

The doctor scowls, and a little exaggerated pout sews within her tongue onto her words. “They were not minor! The cut, no gash, Lena had displayed white meat very visible to the eye of probably even the blind.” 

A smirk forming on Amelie’s lips.  _Such a cute little smile..._ the thought coming unexpectedly in Angela’s head.  _Ziegler! Get a hold of yourself. She’s taken._ Amélie must have noticed the woman in such deep thought because she stalks in closer to Angela like a predator, cupping her chin to lift it up. “I highly doubt that...” Silence fill up the walls in the room as Angela gazes in Amélie’s eyes, Amélie’s staring back. Stopping things before anything could escalate, because it certainly did feel like it was going to, was harder than Angela liked to imagine, but she managed, adding a statement to clear the air. 

“Who’s the doctor here? You or me?” The tone of her voice very teasing. 

 _Teasing me won’t help the situation you’re in, docteur._ Another irritating smirk forms on Amélie’s lips.  _Quite the contrary actually. “_ Hmmm.” The staring of Amélie being hard to resist, so she begins moving dangerously closer to Angela, leaning in. 

“Amélie...”

“Sh, docte—”

The door bursting open, and standing at the doorway was Lena. “Oi! You never told me you’d be here Ames!” Amélie’s hand quickly retracts from the face of Angela and she turns to face Lena. 

“And you’d never asked.” Amélie hisses back. Her tone was meant to be harsh, but Lena seemed to not pick up on it. Amélie only implied for it to be scary because she had interrupted what her and Angela were going to experience. Something that would’ve melted the tension under the both of them. A touch that would make her shiver. 

“Fair enough. Whad’aya doing here Angie?” Angela was too consumed in her thoughts to reply in normal time.  _Ames?! Lena nicknamed Amélie? Why?_

_Because it isn’t illegal Angela_

_Yes it is she’s married_

_You’re jealous_

_No I’m not_

_Maybe I am... a bit, but what was Amélie about to do before Lena barged in here? It was highly inappropriate for you to give in like that! Control yourself._

Angela continuing to argue in her head while Lena looked at her confused. “Angie?” Lena beginning to wave her hand in front of Angela’s eyes. This got Angela to wake up, but made her jump also. The sight of seeing Angela so startled, making Amélie giggle.  _Adorable she is,_ Amélie thought.

“Oh my apologies. I was thinking.... but I’m here to show Amélie around HQ. We just finished, though.” Lena standing in front of Angela and herself sitting on a chair. Around the corner of her eye, behind Lena, you could see Amélie who winked. Panic surging inside of Angela as she tried to speak, “I do think it’s best for me to get going, though. See you two around?” The statement sounding more like a nervous question than anything else. 

Lena nodding then turning towards Amélie, “I guess it’s just the two of us then!” 

“I guess so.” Amélie replied halfheartedly before Lena went up to hook their arms together. “I guess we can go head to the cafe ey?” Amélie simply nods. For the first time Lena seems to catch onto something. 

“Is somethin’ the matter?” The question shaking Amélie awake from her thorough disappointment of Angela leaving and becoming aware that the disappointment began becoming visible and audible. “No! I’m just hungry... I guess you had the right idea heading to the cafe.” The questioner goes back to being completely oblivious to what Amélie was really thinking about. Good. As they head down into the long corridors, Lena seemed not to slow down from the talking. It was adorable, but not in the way things were adorable torn Angela. Like a baby adorable, Lena is, pure and innocent. Lena continues to go on and on about her day and how everything went Amélie being intrigued but only adding the slightest of comments back because all she wishes to do at the moment is hear Lena speak.  _It’s cute the way she never stops talking. She can make anything a topic of discussion even with the lack of replies being fed back. Most admirable..._

When they arrive at the food court, they see a crowd of people idling around. Of course Lena being the curious girl she is heads over with Amélie. They’re a link, so she can’t really decide. In the center crowd Gérard, lying down on the floor what seems to be unconscious. Blood distributed throughout his white collar shirt, and speckles of it on his mouth, coming from the nose. Amélie immediately lowers, calling for  _some_ medical attention. “Why are you all looking around? What happened? Do something!” Lena being the only one with some sense called for Angela who arrived no longer than 3 minutes after the call. 

* * *

“Gérard will live, but it is unknown how he was injured. His intestines are bleeding internally, but he was also bleeding externally as you all saw. There’s poison in his bloodstream, but no wound. Maybe the blood on himself was another person’s blood, perhaps?” Angela telling this to Amélie and everyone else who is willing to listen. Angela says this all, but keeps her eyes on Amélie only not looking away once. The gaze of each other doesn’t mean that they’re paying attention—far from that actually. Angela seems to be talking without any meaning, but what she is saying is true. Amélie is hearing but not listening. Angela stops and then says, “I would like to speak to Amélie everyone else may wait in the lobby.” They wait until everyone else is dismissed, and then Angela leads them into a corner where no one can see or hear, for the sake of Amélie’s privacy. 

“Are you feeling okay?” She knows it’s a dumb question, but she also knows at times like these someone to talk to is very much wanted and needed. Amélie rolls her eyes. “Not really no. I mean my husband was poisoned.” A sharp edge to her words, stinging on every end. Amélie chuckles at Angela’s silence. “Stop playing doctor when you’re with me. Be Angela... or at least in this situation because right now I’d rather have Angela than Docteur Ziegler.” 

“Sorry.” Quiet. “Does Gérard eat here or is his lunch from somewhere else?”

A thoughtful expression on Amélie’s face then dissatisfaction. “This corner store near our home. He says he likes the brisket salad, so he always gets it every morning before work. I never understood why because it wasn’t that good, and the people weren’t that nice. The name is Grilling Stoves or something like that.” Angela writing all of this down on paper with nods everytime Amélie said something useful was the adorable Lena wasn’t. It was  _desirable._ Amélie couldn’t help but feel guilty she was thinking of another while her husband lay in a hospital bed barely alive. It couldn’t be helped, though, Angela’s slightest motions being irresistible was addicting. The way she brushed the stubborn hair away from her face behind her ear, or the way she listened to Amélie talk with her utmost attention refusing to look away with any distracting, outside influence beckoning for her to look. Amélie realized she had stopped talking and the both of them were caught in a stare. They were both staring at each other until Amélie, ready to melt the tension between them that she acknowledged but Angela denied, moves in to push the doctor, at the moment, against the wall. One hand resting at the left of blonde hair as she leans in for a kiss. A soft yet desperate and messy kiss. For a moment Angela gives in— Amélie could feel it, but she pulls away just as fast. “Amélie... I’m sorry.” As she says this she doesn’t want to look Amélie in the eyes or anywhere on her face because she knows if she does she’ll lose all of her self-control. Turning away, she heads for Reyes’s office. “I have work to attend to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to move fast btw so we can get into the real plot :)

**Author's Note:**

> I found the post http://beroberos.tumblr.com/post/152161869223.. :)))


End file.
